


You are my nebula, my shining star

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff guys, M/M, Multi, OT3, Surprises, classiccherryberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Blue and Red find out about a special day at their local museum. Can they keep it a secret from their datemate until the day of though?





	You are my nebula, my shining star

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Yastaghr!!! I hope this is fluffy enough got you lol
> 
> just some sanscest ot3 goodness guys

They’d found out about it about a week before it was set to happen. Somehow it was a miracle that Sans hadn’t also seen something about it in the news they watched in the mornings, or that some other monster that knew some of his interests hadn’t mentioned it to him in passing. They’d been fairly sneaky for what they knew how, wheedling the information out of him without him being tipped off, but in the end it was clear. 

Sans had no idea there was going to be an exhibit about space and the vast universe around them at their local museum. 

So Red and Blue decided that, since Sans was such a wonderful datemate and they so rarely got to pamper or surprise him, this could be an excursion they could plan for! Blue hid any flyers or pamphlets they received in the mail about it, and Red switched the channel any time the news began talking about their museum, just to be safe. Any and all conversations with other monsters were monitored, or at least the ones they were present for, and for the ones they weren’t? They prayed to the stars that no one would slip any information past him. 

The week went by slowly, the three of them going about their days as they always did; Blue working at the local ice cream shop and bringing home extra treats for them all, Red working at his own pace at the library and usually sitting in one of the chairs at home with a thick book in his hands, and Sans, their dear Sans, sleeping in and doing miscellaneous tasks around their home before going off to his part time job as a hot dog vendor. 

It was one of the few jobs he could still do on the Surface, and kept something sturdy between him and any unruly humans. Sans’ distrust of humans was shared by his datemates, but they’d each had a bit of time to come to terms with it. Still, a heavy metal cart between him and a yelling, spitting human was always preferable in any fight or flight scenario.

One of his spots was near the museum, an oversight they didn’t realize until the day of his choosing that spot over the others. Red popped over before he was set up, staying out of sight and checking that there were no posters or flyers up about the Space Day. Thankfully, and mysteriously, there were none. The day went on as usual, Sans coming home and telling them both about the children that’d come out of the museum with their moms and dads and asked for a “hot cat!” because they knew he’d make them one if they asked with enough tears in their eyes. 

Soon it was the day of, Blue starting the morning with fresh made biscuits and gravy with sausage links on the side, as well as strong coffee. Red woke with Sans in his arms in the large bed the three of them shared, his arm aching from being under Sans’ body most of the night but the content look on his datemates face was worth a bit of stiffness. 

Glancing at the clock, Red huffed, but smiled, turning over to gently shake Sans awake. “Time ta wake up, sweetheart. Blue’s got breakie ready.”

Sans huffed a laugh, still half asleep even as he nodded and slowly began pulling himself out of bed. He looked around blearily for his shirt, Red holding back a laugh at the wobbly way he crossed the room to get his pullover. 

The two of them headed downstairs once Sans didn’t like like a baby horse about to keel over at the slightest misstep, Blue greeting them with a large smile. The three sat down to eat without a word, one of them occasionally taking the other’s hand and squeezing gently as a way of showing affection while still eating. Soon after Sans helped gather the dishes, putting them all in for washing while Blue and Red put away the extra food. 

“So…” Sans started, continuing to scrub at the gravy covered plates even as he glanced back at the two of them, brow raised. “What’s the big deal about today?”

Blue and Red glanced at each other, eyes wide, Sans huffing a chuckle. “You were both making eyes at each other all morning.”

Blue’s sockets squinted. It was likely he’d noticed the whole time something was up, but had decided to not say anything until the day they showed their hand. It was just like him! “It’s a surprise, and no, we will not be convinced to tell you what it is.”   
  
Red chuckled as Sans’ face scrunched. “You’ll just have to wait and see, sweetheart.”

Sans grumbled playfully, but dutifully turned back to the dishes.

Soon enough the morning chores were finished, the three of them grabbing coats and scarfs before they were summarily herded out the door by a animated Blue. Piling into Blue’s bug, Sans studiously needled them about where they were going, what the surprise could be, that Red and Blue were cruel to keep things from him when it involved him. Blue summarily shut down any argument for revealing the surprise, Red giving ridiculous answers to Sans’ guesses at where they were driving. 

It didn’t take long for Sans to recognize the area around the museum, his wheedling cranking up to an 11. At this point the two of them stayed silent, grinning mischievously as they stared out the windshield. Soon they pulled into the museum parking lot, having driven around the back of the building to keep the front hidden. 

Getting out of the car, Sans gave the building a critical glance. They’d gone here before, been here several times on dates and things, and there wasn’t much left they hadn’t seen. How  _ this  _ could be the surprise, he wasn’t sure at all, at least until they walked around the to the front of the building.

Posters filled with stars and galaxies and nebulae covered the huge windows, banners hanging on every pole with the welcoming words announcing their annual Space Day.

Blue and Red had to conceal a chuckle as Sans’ eyelights turned to stars, tugging them both forward to hurry into the building.

Best surprise ever.


End file.
